Witchy Demons
by Miss.Talk-too-much
Summary: a girl who is half dog demon and half witch lives with her brothers, cousins, and her uncle naraku who abuses her and her brothers. angsty in earlier chaps! ME NOT KIKYO LOVER! R&R! rated for language!
1. the flashback part 1

**A/N Hi Hi PPLS! im a newbie so plz be easy on me pwetty pwease? a few characters will be a lil OOC! ONLY MINOR OOC-NESS**

**Disclaimer: IDON'T OWN FRIGGEN ANYTHING ONLY THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE OBVIOSLY MADE UP! enjoy the story! lol!**

_(Niecey's P.O.V)_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Smash! 'Damn 5th time this month.' Niecey thought. "Denise Kiyoshi Tama! Did you break your clock again! I'm not going to waste any money on another alarm clock this time!" yelled my mom, Kagami. 'Shit! she used my whole name! I'm in lots of trouble this time!' I thought._

_I put on my fire rat clothes for training with my dad, Tetsu. I put my hair in a high ponytail like I usually put up for training. I'm ½ dog demon and ½ witch. And I'm 1,299 I'm going to turn 1,300 next month and take an appearance of a 13 yr. old. And me and 2 of my brothers, Shippou and Kouga, we train with my dad._

_I switch with both parents. I train with my momto practice my witchcraft and my other 2 brothers, Souta and Miroku, train with their warlock powers_ too. **(A/n a warlock is a male witch if u didn't know)**_ and I train with my dad to practice my demon powers. I switch every other week._

_I grabbed my pack and stole my brother, Kouga's, toast. "Hey Niecey! Gimme that back!" Kouga yelled. "Sorry bro! I'm in a hurry! Dad says he's taking us some here to stay while mom and dad are on their 2nd honeymoon!" I yelled back. " Oh yeah! Hey Souta, Miroku, Shippou! We have to go!" Kouga yell to everyone. " KAY!" everyone yelled. They all came down wearing their armor and training clothes._

_My brother Souta is the oldest son. He is1,728 andan appearence of a 17 yr. old. and he's a full blooded warlock. he has short dark brown hair and eyes,he's the best soccer player on his team, and plus he's a pervertwhen he put his arm around your shoulder it will find your chest area!and he's the oldest and he always calls me his "baby" sister. _

_Kouga is the 2nd oldest son and he's 1,643. He's the QB at his school. He has icy blue eye's,long blackhair that he keeps in a high ponytail, and if he finds you beautifulhe will claim you as his woman. I usually have to hit him on the head to get him away. and he's a full blooded wolf demon. He also calls me his "baby" sister._

_Miroku is the 3rd oldest. and he's 1,598, he has violet eyes, semi-long hair that he keeps in a tiny low ponytail, he's a warlock, and he's a pervert he gropes all the time! and he asks almost every girl to bear his children! he has a gift called the windtunnel while i have the blackhole. but he has to be careful cuz he cant suck up poisonois things and all he has to do is comand it to open and close and it does what he says. I'malso "baby" sisterto him._

_Shippou is the4th oldest and he's 1,475.He has emerald eyes, and longstrawberry blonde hair that he keeps in a puffy ponytail that upin a bow, and he's the only innocent boy in the family and very shy. He's atricky fox demon that can make silly spells to distract the enemy and he can transform into other ppl. I'm also "baby" sister to him._

_My mom's name is Kagami. she haslong dark brown hair,brown eyes,she is a witch. she teaches me, Miroku, and Souta witchcraft and magic spells. my fave is "Azerath metrion Zinthos!". My mom loves__firebirds. I want to get 1 when I'm older and name it after her! in another room you could hear her yelling a dad "Pervert!" and slaps him! it's funny!_

_My dad is Tetsu. He's a full dog demon. He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and elfish ears. He always gropes mom when us kids are in another room and he always comes into the room with a red handprint on his face! He's the funest dad you could ever have. even though in another room we always hear mom yelling "Pervert!" and a slapping sound. but other then that He's really nice!_

_"Guys! We have to go to!" mom yelled from the car. "KAY!" we all yelled from inside the house. And we left._

**A/N well? tell me what you think! by clicking the pwetty purple button! NO THAT 1 THAT 1! ok there! now click and tell me what you think andifIgotanything did wrong!**

**Ok Peace out y'all!**

**Miss Talk-too-much**


	2. flashback part 2beaten up

**A/N hi ppls! Me again! Im a lil stressed and depressed soooooo read sad thingy down there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kagami, Tetsu, Niecey, and a few other characters. You will know which 1's.**

_"Where are we going?" I asked annoyed. I hate long car rides! And we were driving for ½ an hour! "You'll see, Niecey." Mom said. And we ended up at uncle Naraku's. "Why are we at uncle Naraku and auntie Yumi's house?" I asked VERY annoyed. I love my uncle and auntie but their daughter is so snobby and dresses WAY to slutty. _

" Now, Niecey be nice!" mom said sternly. But their son, Onigumo, is nice he is like his mother. He's nice and polite. But all girls' drool over him cause they say, "he's built and has great ab's!" yeah right! Well him and me are tight 'cause we both hate kinky ho I mean Kikyo. His slutty sister. She lost her virginity when she was 12! I love Uncle Naraku but he's distant most of the time.

My auntie Yumi had icy blue eyes, long dark brown hair, she had a slim waist, and she had creamy white skin. My uncle Naraku had crimson eyes, long black hair, strong upper body(a/n I cant believe I just said that! Nasty! –hits head on wall-)and he always wears purple.  
My Cousin Onigumo look like his dad he has crimson eyes, he has short dark brown hair like his mom, he's fairly strong

"Hi Kagami!" auntie Yumi said happily. "Hey big sis!" mom said happily as she hugged her sister. " Hi Auntie!" Kouga said and hugged her. "Hey Auntie Yumi!" I said and hugged her. Everybody exchanged hugs and said hi. "Hey yo-yo!" I said to Kikyo. I knew she hated that nickname!

"Hey Din-din!" she said. I** HATE **that that nickname! But our parents keep thinking that we call each other that 'cause they thought we were very close! AS IF! (a/n teehee got that from Clueless couldn't help it!) " Hey cuz!" I heard Onigumo say. "Hey cuz!" I said as we did our personal handshake.

"Well, your mom and I are going on a 2nd honeymoon and u guys are staying here for a couple weeks" dad said. "WHAT!" we all said at the same time. "saweet!" I saved myself that time! Me and Onigumo high 5ed each other.

**_2 ugly gruesome weeks later!_**

_We going home and uncle was driving me home. My brothers were at football practice and when I got to the door I smelled blood. My parent's blood. "No!" I whispered. I ran in and saw blood everywhere and every thing was messed up. And I went into the living room and there I saw were my parents dead bodies._

_"NO! WAKE UP PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I pleaded as hot tears ran down my cheeks. "Niecey?" mom said weakly. "mom? Your alive!" I said still with tears. "Niecey look in the basement and there is the shikon jewel. Go get and don't tell anyone you have it. Okay?" mom said._

_"ok. I love you mom." I said sadly. " I love you too and tell your brothers I love them too. I don't have much time so get the jewel and hide and guard it with your life ok?" mom asked softly. "ok mom." I said with tears still running down my cheeks. And mom closed her eyes and her breathing stopped._

_Suddenly I smelled a demon. And I turned around and saw a dog demon stare at me with red eyes. " Well, well little half-breed looks like your mom and dad can't save you now!" he said and he charged at me and slashed my stomach and I blacked out. I woke up 3 hours later in a hospital bed and bandages around my stomach._

_End flash back_

(Normal POV)

Miroku told her they found her with a huge stomach wound and that we have to live with my uncle and auntie. After 2 years their auntie Yumi died in a car accident. they all grew depressed and uncle turned to alcohol and started to beat them except for his precious Kikyo.

"Niecey you little Bitch get down here!" Naraku yelled/slurred. "coming, Naraku!" Niecey said with a little fear. "yes, uncle?" she said. He slapped her so hard that she fell with a hard thud. "You little whore where were you after school yesterday?" he yelled while kicking her.

"I was at work!" she yelled as she winced in pain. "Don't lie to me! Were you taking care of more customers?" he accused making her sound like a prostitute. Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Uncle, stop!" she heard Miroku yell. "You don't tell me what do to!" he yelled as he punched Miroku in the stomach.

Souta and Shippou came and pulled Naraku off of them and he passed out. "Miroku! Niecey!" Shippou yelled scared for his older brother and his 'baby' sister. "I'm ok. Go check Niecey." Miroku said as he was getting up. "Ok" Shippou said. "I'll call Kouga." Souta said. A few minutes later Kouga came home.

"Niecey! Miroku! You guys ok?" he asked with worry. "Yeah. We're pretty much fine." Niecey answered.

**A/N sorry! i was doing stupid frickin homework! oh well i will update in a few days! im half way done with chap. 3!**

**well cya lata!**

**Miss. Talk-too-much**


	3. running away & meeting old freinds

**A/N hello. I'm now officially depressed. Because I'm getting bad grades and everybody is making fun of my BFF and I can't kick the Asses of ppl who are doing it to her because I'm 1,000 miles away from her! And I hang out with punks who hang out with stupid preps! Crazy I know! And everybody expects everything from me! Well here is another chapter! Sorry for keeping you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the inugang! Only the characters that are obviously made up!**

Later that night…

They were in Niecey's room. "We have to run away. To get away from my slutty sister who dad thinks is soooo precious! And we are treated like trash!" Onigumo said very angry. "Well I guess we could use our powers to go into the past and live in the feudal era." Niecey suggested. "Yeah. That's a great idea, Niecey!" Shippou said. "How about we call Rin and tell her where we're going. You know she'll get worried if we don't." Kouga said

"I'll call her on my cell." Onigumo said. Dialing…ringing…"Hello?" answered a hyper and bubbly Rin. "Hey Rin! Um… Me, Souta, and his brothers and sister have decided that we're running away from our uncle cause he beats on us too much. So we're going to the feudal era. Ok?" Onigumo said. "Oh no! What did he do this time?" Rin asked worried. "He almost killed Niecey. If Souta and Shippou hadn't pulled him off of her, she would be dead right now." Onigumo said.

"Oh no! I'll go with you guys! I'll be too worried about all of you if I don't!" Rin said. "If you want we don't want to worry you! We'll be going tomorrow! Cya! And love ya" he said. "Bye! Love you too! Cya tomorrow!" as she hung up.

(Rin's POV)

I better call Sesshoumaru and tell him. Dialing…ringing…"Hello?" said a cool, monotone voice. "Hey Sesshoumaru. Um… my cousin, Niecey, she, our other cousin and her brothers have been abused for years and they have decided to run away to live in the feudal era and I'm going with them so I wont worry too much!" I explained.

"Me and my brother will go to. Wait a minute. Why does the name 'Niecey' sound familiar? Oh well. We'll go too. My brother is having trouble fitting in here. And he's becoming depressed." Sesshoumaru said. (A/N damn. everybody's coming aren't they?)

"Ok. We're going tomorrow. Tell your brother to use his warlock powers to get there. Ok?" I explained.

"Ok. Cya tomorrow. Love you. Bye" I said. "Love you too. Bye." Sesshoumaru said and hung up.

(End POV)

(Sesshoumaru's POV)

"Inuyasha! Chelsea!" I called. "Yeah?" Inuyasha answered. "What is it ,Sesshy?" Chelsea tilted her head sideways like a confused puppy. "We're going to live in the feudal era with Rin and her cousin's!" I said coolly. "Why?" Inu and Chels asked in unison. "Cause Rin is mortal and maybe her cousin's are mortals too so we don't want them dead do we?" I asked. "No. When are we going?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." I said in monotone. He sighed. "I'll start packing." He said. And went upstairs and I went to my room to start packing as well.

My sister and brother are fraternity twins. They both are half demon. They both had long silver hair but Chelsea had light brown streaks and triangular dog-ears on top of their heads. They had fangs and claws. They are both 1,799 and have appearance of 17yr. old going on 18.

(Normal POV)

At Niecey's house…

"Onigumo I need to call Sango! Since she's abused too, she might want to come too!" Niecey said.

"Ok." He said as he gave her the cell phone. Dialing…ringing…"Hello?" asked Sango's brother, Kohaku. "Hey Kohaku. Is Sango there?" Niecey asked. "Oh, hey Niecey. I'll get Sango." Kohaku said. 2 minutes later…"Hello?" answered Sango. "Hey San-Chan!" Niecey said. "Hey Niecey." Sango said.

"Um… Me, my cousin, and my brothers are going to run away and go into the feudal era and we're wondering if you and your brother wanted to come since your abused too." Niecey asked. "And get me and my brother away from our father?" she asked excitedly but quietly so her dad won't hear her.

"Yes. Away from the people who caused us pain." She said. "Now you and your brother start packing we're going tomorrow and meet us at that old abandoned shrine by the tree of ages. **(A/N plz tell me if that's right! I'm not sure!)** Ok?" she said. "Ok. Cya tomorrow." She said and hung up.

(Sango POV)

I can't believe it. Me and Kohaku are leaving our abusive father! "Kohaku." I called quietly. "Yeah, Sango?" he answered. "Come in." I said letting him enter my room. He sat on my bed. "What do you want to tell me?" Kohaku asked. "We are running away with Niecey and her brothers to the feudal era." I whispered. "Really?" he whispered.

"Yes. Now start packing we're going tomorrow. Ok?" **(A/N why is everybody asking 'Ok?')** I ordered. "Ok. I'll go pack." He whispered. "Night, Kohaku. I'll wake you up early before dad wakes up. Now pack and go to sleep." I whispered. "Kay. Night, sis." He said and left. And I started to pack.

(End POV)

The next morning…

Niecey got up before Naraku and woke up Onigumo and her brothers and jumped out the window cause they didn't want to get caught going out through 1 of the doors. They packed all of their clothes and their pictures of their family's and other things. Niecey also packed the shikon jewel but hid it so no one could get it.

And went to the old abandoned shrine and met Sango and Kohaku there they packed their clothes and pictures and other items. They brought their weapons and Kilala too, just in case. "I guess this is it. Everyone got their walkie-talkies in case we lose each other? Oh, here Sango, Kohaku, just in case." She said as she gave them walkie-talkies.

"Now lets go in the well house so nobody see's us making a portal." Kouga said. "Ok. Let me call Kagami." Niecey said. "Who? And why is it named after mom?" Souta asked. "You'll see." She answered. Then she did a birdcall. Then a firebird came to her. "Guys meet Kagami. Guys you remember how much mom loved firebirds. So to live on her memory I named her after mom." Niecey explained.

"Oh. Ok! It's nice that she's named after mom so we'll remember her forever." Shippou said. Now let's go." Miroku said. "Re atsu leoto kilo" Niecey and her brothers said at the same time and a portal opened and they went in.

Little did they know they were being followed…

(With Rin and the others)

Rin came to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sold house and knocked. Inuyasha answered.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" Rin asked. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru nodded. They had all their clothes and pictures pack and their swords that their father gave them. Inuyasha had the tetsiaga and Sesshoumaru had the tensiaga.

"Inuyasha do the spell you're the warlock." Sesshoumaru said in monotone. "Ok. Re atsu leoto kilo." He said and a portal opened. "Let's go!" Rin said. And they went into the portal.

(In the feudal era)

With Niecey and the others…

"Hey guys we're here!" Niecey said excited. Silence. "Guys?" she said as she turned around and saw nobody! "GUYS? GUYS?" she yelled. "Oh no!" she said. And she used her powers to shrink her belongings and put them in her zip up pocket. And start to walk.

Half an hour later…

"guys, where are you?" she asked. "Who are you?" a voice in back of said. She turned around. "Inuyasha?" she said as she went up to him. She smelled his scent and said "your scent is different. You smell half mortal. The Inuyasha I know is half demon and half warlock." "I'm Inuyasha but I'm not half warlock." He said

"Niecey?" another voice came. She turned around and asked "Yashie? O MY GOD! It is!" and she ran and hugged him. "There are 2 other people here too." He said. "I knew that name seemed familiar!" said a voice. She looked and pounced on him. "Sesshy!" she yelled. "Niecey, breathing…it kind…of important." He said as he struggled to breathe.

She loosened her grip. "sorry I'm just so happy to see you guys! I haven't seen you guys since I was 1200 yr.s old!" she apologized. "Why don't I get a hug?" a girl's voice said. Niecey turned around and…"O MY GOD! CHELSEA! HOW ARE YOU!" she yelled as she hugged Chelsea and they both jumped up and down and squealed.

Inuyasha smelled dried blood. And it was from Niecey! "Niecey why do you smell like dried blood?" Inuyasha asked. "yeah you smell like dried blood. Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. " my uncle Naraku…" she got interrupted.

"Naraku? He's back? Where?" said the feudal era Inuyasha as he un-sheathed his tetsiaga. "How do you know my Uncle?" Niecey asked. "I hunted him down and killed him for killing Kikyo!" he answered. "Kikyo's dead! Really! Don't tell me you're kidding!" she was practically begging. "Why are you so happy she's dead, wench!" he's very angry now.

"Cause she's a slut who thinks she can have anything she wants!" Niecey yelled. "No she isn't!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes, she is! Oh I give up! I don't want to spend my day yelling!" Niecey yelled in defeat. "Anyways Yashie have you seen my brothers and cousins?" she asked. "Yeah over there. Follow me." Yashie said.

And they followed and saw the people saw themselves! "why do you guys look like us?" feudal era Miroku asked. "No, you guys look like us!" said future sango. "Guys get your weapons ready!" Kohaku yelled. And everybody listened. Niecey got something out of her pocket.

"Miroku catch!" she yelled and he caught a small stick. It started to glow and it grew longer. "Thanks, Niecey!" he yelled. "hurry up and fight!" a girl in a school uniform.

"you asked for it! Azarath metreon zinthos!" she said trees started to glow and threw them at feudal era Inuyasha. He dodged them. "Windscar!" he yelled. She dodged it. But it hit Kouga. "at least I got wolf-shit!" Inuyasha said. "KOUGA!" Niecey yelled and ran over to him.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! I ALREADY LOST ENOUGH! I LOST MOM AND DAD AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! I CAN'T LOSE YOU I JUST CAN'T!" she yelled as hot tears ran down her cheeks. She turned to feudal era Inuyasha and said "HOW COULD YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" she yelled.

Suddenly her eyes glowed blue. And she came 3 people! Her demon side and witch side came out of her body! "What have you done to our brother!" her demon side demanded an answer. "What have you done!" her witch side yelled.

"He keeps saying Kagome is his woman! That's the reason!" Inuyasha asked. "what the hell? He never claimed anybody! He has his girlfriend, Ayame!" her half demon self yelled. "Yeah! We have never met you before!" her witch side. "Should we attack them?" her demon side asked her half demon self. "No." she said. "Why?" her witch side asked.

"She's pregnant." Her half demon self said while pointing at the girl in the white and green uniform.

**Bet you didn't expect that didn't you? Well I'll try to update more! If my stupid fucking evil teacher wouldn't hand out so much crappy homework! I'll update during weekend maybe…but I will! **

**Well Cya lata!**

**Miss Talk-too-much **


	4. SHE'S WHAT!

A/N Hi Hi PPLS! I'm still friggen' depressed because today was my most embarrassing day in my life! Today ppl who I thought were my friends are telling everyone who I like! And the stupid friggen' teacher embarrassed me also! And my grades are as bad as hell! Or maybe worse. I'm not sure! Just read!

**Riri: **im trying but I cant think of anything but I'll get to it im trying as hard as I can to make thing a inu/kag! It will be about Niecey at 1st until like the 5th chapter! I promise I'll try to make this an inu/kag story! Lots of inu/kag fluff in the 5th chapter and the rest of the chapters! I promise! If I don't, flame me all you want!

**Viewer not reviewer:** thanks! I really appreciate that! I just need a few pointers on the grammar!

Everyone: if I get some of the grammar wrong please tell me and don't tell me to used HUGE words cause remember I'm only 12! And I'm sorry for whining to ya about my probs!

**Disclaimer: me not own inuyashie or inugang! Me own ppl who are made up!**

"I'm what!" the girl in uniform exclaimed. "Pregnant." Niecey simply said. "How do you know?" feudal era Inuyasha asked. Niecey went up to him. "Her soul is more noticeable than usual like it got bigger. The extra soul is for the baby. She's at least a week and use your nose." She said as she flicked his nose. "Hey lets merge back together! I'm getting a little dizzy!" the full demon Niecey said.

"Ok." The half demon Niecey said. The 3 Nieceys went up to each other and closed their eyes. The full demon Niecey and the witch Niecey turned into energy balls and merged into Niecey's heart. "Hey Niecey! Kouga woke up!" Souta yelled. She ran to Kouga and hugged him.

"Kouga never EVER scare me like that again!" Niecey exclaimed. "You know I won't." he replied. "Now." She said turning around. "Who the hell are you!" now Niecey was pissed. "I'm Kagome. He's Inuyasha. She's Sango. He's Miroku. And he's Shippou." Kagome said pointing to each person. "No. _He's _Inuyasha. _She's_ Sango. _He's_ Miroku. _He's_ Shippou. He's Kouga. She's Rin. He's Sesshoumaru. And she's Chelsea." Niecey stated.

"Why are you here?" feudal era sango asked. "We ran away from my abusive uncle Naraku." Future Miroku said. "How is that possible? We killed him." Kagome said with worry that he came back. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU! Father will be very pleased with me that I found you!" a shrilly voice said in back of them. "Damn I know that annoying voice." Niecey said as she turned around. "Kikyo." Shippou said.

"Hi Din Din! Father is VERY upset that you left." Kikyo said with a smirk. "We will never go back to him!" Souta yelled with fury. "Kikyo." Feudal era Inuyasha said quietly but Niecey heard him. "You know our slut of a cousin?" Niecey asked as she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I thought she was dead." Feudal Inuyasha said. "I wish." Niecey replied. Kikyo put a hand on her chest and said "Niecey! I'm hurt! Your very own beautiful cousin? And you want her dead?" "Oh cut the crap! Why did you follow us!" Niecey demanded an answer.

"Oh who is this cutie?" Kikyo said, walking over to future Inuyasha and getting off the subject.

"I'm Inuyasha. What's yours? Slut? Whore? Bitchy skank?" He said giving Kikyo a burn. "I'm Kikyo. I know you want me, Inuyasha. Everyone does." She replied while trying to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him. Then he pushed her down on her fat ass. "How dare you! Did you know you just pushed down the beautiful, popular, and smart Kikyo!" Kikyo yelled. "Oh well I see you have a twin! How about you and me go somewhere and make-out?" she said with a seductive tone. **(-Throws up- why did I put _that!_)**

"Hell no! I already have a mate that's pregnant! So fuck off, slut! I smell over 50 men on you! I think I'm going to faint from the smell! EEEWWW!" he said holding his nose.

**(OH! DAMN! Go Inuyasha!) **"Grr…You all are going to pay! You first, Din-Din!" Kikyo yelled with fury. Kikyo threw an energy ball at Niecey. Niecey dodged it and did her attack.

"Lips of poison!" her lips turned dark green. "Kiss of death!" she yelled blow a kiss towards Kikyo **(not that way you hentai's!)** the kiss turned into a black heart going towards Kikyo, but Kikyo dodged it. "I will kill you and make Inuyasha mine! Mwahahahaha!" she said going into some portal that disappeared a few seconds later.

"What was that about?" Feudal era Miroku asked. "She's our slutty cousin or to our uncle his _precious _Kikyo. We hate her!" Souta explained. "Why did she come?" Kagome asked. "I'm guessing uncle Naraku is really angry at us for running away." Miroku replied. "Thank you, captain obvious!" Shippou said with a sarcastic tone.** (Whoa…Shippou being sarcastic.)**

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Everyone was sitting around a fire. "I'm bored! How about a game of truth or dare?" Niecey suggested. "Sure sounds fun!" kagome said. "Ok!" everyone said. "I'll start! Um…Sesshy truth or dare?" Niecey asked while thinking the perfect dare. "I'm no coward so Dare." He replied.

'_Perfect.' _She thought. "I dare you to have a frenchie(French kiss) with…Rin!" Niecey said with a sly grin. "W-what?" Rin asked with her face deep scarlet. "you heard me." Niecey said with the same grin plastered on her face. "Now do it or I'll put a spell on you!" Niecey hollered.

"Ok, ok. Don't have a cow!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. Niecey snaps her fingers and a cow appears. "Too late." Niecey laughed. Everyone else was hysterical. She snapped her fingers again and the cow disappeared. Then Rin and Sesshoumaru had a Frenchie. "My turn. The past Inuyasha. Truth or dare?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Keh, Dare." Feudal era Inuyasha answered. " I dare you to say 'I'm a cat demon fear me.' Every time somebody says your name." he said with a smirk on his face. "WHAT. I have to say THAT." Feudal Inuyasha visibly shocked. "I'll right back." Miroku said while leaving.

"where ya goin'?" Kouga asked. "Uh…I'm too bored so going for a walk. Cya!" he said while walking away. "Anyway let's keep playing! Inuyasha your turn." Feudal Sango exclaimed. "I'm a cat demon fear me." Feudal Inuyasha said. "Which Inuyasha?" future Inuyasha asked. "I'm a cat demon fear me." He said again.

"Our Inuyasha." She replied. "I'm a cat demon fear me. Kagome truth or dare?" "truth I guess." "I was wondering if you…if you wanted to adopt Shippou?" he said while blushing. "REALLY!" kagome and Shippou yelled excitedly in unison. "of course we will!" kagome said.

"Mommy!" Shippou said hugging kagome. "Daddy!" then hugging Inuyasha. Putting a small smile on Inuyasha's lips. "Ok My turn! Ummmmm…Chelsea truth or dare?" Kagome asked. "Tss Dare." Chelsea replied. **(She's like Inuyasha so she says 'Tss' like Inuyasha says 'feh')**

"I dare you to kiss Niecey's brother, Shippou!" kagome said with a mischievous grin.

"You are evil!" Kouga said. "Don't we have a say in this!" Chelsea and Shippou said in unison. "NO!" every body said at the same time. "Now do it!" "Ok, ok." Chelsea gave a small peck on the lips and pulled away quickly with her face tinted with a light pink.

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

"Miroku's been gone for half an hour. I hope he didn't get lost. I going to go find him." Niecey said with worry." I'm going with you." Inuyasha said. "I can take of myself, Yashie. I'm not a baby like my brothers think I am. Bye." She said while walking away.

She walked a few minutes and found him. "Hey Miro…" Niecey trailed off when she looked him in the eyes. They were dilated. "Are you high or something?" she asked dreading the answer. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" he said sarcastically.

"Why? After mom and dad left you taught me to never do drugs or anything like that!" Niecey demanded an answer. She didn't wait for him to answer she took him by the collar and dragged him to camp.

AT THE CAMP…

"I hope she's ok. Been gone for a long time." Kouga said with worry. " I'm sure she's ok, Kouga." Kagome said reassuringly. "Look she here dragging Miroku." "What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked. "HE'S FRIGGEN' HIGH!" she yelled. "Hey you used to cut yourself!" The high Miroku defended himself.

"I STOPPED THAT MONTHS AGO! I need time to think ok Cya." She said walking away. But while she was walking away. Both Inuyasha's, Sesshoumaru, and Chelsea smelt a faint salty scent.

"Man I worried about her." Chelsea said while pacing. "We're all worried about her so quit being nervous for her, Chels." Sesshoumaru replied. "How does he know she's nervous?" Inuyasha asked Kouga. "She always paces when she's nervous." He replied.

"I'm going to find her. Bye." Inuyasha said walking away. "He must love her." Kagome said out of the blue. "Yeah I should know they've been in love with out even realizing it." Chelsea replied. "Remember when you guys were only 600 and that time Niecey got hurt jumping off the monkey bars and she started to cry? Inu came and placed her in his lap and started to whispering in her ear and making her laugh." Sesshoumaru laughed.

(Sesshy laughing? OO)

"Oh yeah. And they ended up holding hands the whole day. It was so cute!" Chelsea squealed. "I remember a time when Inuyasha would always watch out for Kagome." Feudal sango said with a dreamy look on. "And he would always get jealous when someone else want to be her mate." Feudal Miroku replied while smirking.

"Yeah but he should of known I wouldn't choose anybody but him." Kagome said while Inuyasha put a dash of pink on his cheeks.

WITH INUYASHA…

Inuyasha was walking for a few minutes. And heard something near the river but what was it? Singing? But who? He took a closer look. And saw Niecey looking into the river and singing…

**Look at me…** **You may think you see who I really am** **But you'll never know me**   
**Everyday it says if I play apart **   
**Now you see**

_**If I wear a mask I can fool the world but I **_

_**Cannot fool my heart **_

Inuyasha was shocked at how beautiful her voice was.

_**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

_**I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart **_

Tears fell on the water and splashing her reflection…

_**And what I believe in**_

_**But somehow I will show the world what's inside **_

_**My heart and help me love me for who I am**_

_**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?**_

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?**_

Inuyasha came closer to hear her better…

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

_**There's a heart that must be free to rely**_

_**Now the part to need to know the reason **_

_**Will we all must be concealed what we need**_

_**How we feel?**_

_**Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?**_

_**I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time **_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

She slashed her reflection and sat by a tree…

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

Then someone came out of the trees. It wasn't Inuyasha. "Hi. You have a very beautiful voice." He complemented. "Who are you?" "Kouga! Why are you wearing a m-mini skirt! And leg w-warmers!" she laugh so hard her sides ached. "Kouga, D-did you decide t-to turn g-gay?" she said still laughing. "How do you know my name?" Kouga asked.

"Your such an idiot! I'm your sister! Remember? Niecey!" Niecey yelled. "I don't know you. But have you seen a girl named Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Oh Inuyasha's mate? Yeah and she's Pregnant! I can't wait 'til the pups are born!" she squealed happily. "Why is your eye all twitchy?"

"INUYASHA!" he yelled and turned into a tornado and left. "I better follow him." And she ran as fast as she can. And Inuyasha followed also without being noticed.

WITH THE OTHERS…

"I wonder were they are." Sango said while slapping Miroku again. "Stop that you perv." "But my dear…" SLAP "I'm not your dear." "So abusive… I love it." SLAP "Well, I don't like it when you touch my ass."

"KAGOME" feudal Kouga yelled. "Why the hell are you yelling, Kouga?" Niecey asked coming right after him. She glared at feudal Kouga with her ears flat that was caused by his yelling. "Oh… Hi Kouga. What are doing here?" kagome asked nervously. "Is it true that you that mutt's mate and that you're pregnant with his pups?" he asked demanding a answer. "Yes. It's true, Kouga. I'm really sorry." Kagome said a little guilty.

"No matter. I just found a new woman." Kouga bragged. "Oh who?" kagome said not guilty anymore. "Her." He said walking over to Niecey and putting an arm around her waist making her blush. "Sorry but I have to show you something." Niecey said nervously. "HEY KOUGA!" "Yeah Niecey…" Kouga's voice trailed off when he saw feudal Kouga.

"I can't be your woman if you look like my brother." She said wiggling out of his grasp. "You're my woman already so you're staying like that." He replied. "WHAT!" all Niecey's brothers yelled. "No chance in hell!" Miroku yelled. "We agree!" the rest of her brothers yelled.

"ALL Y'ALL SHUT DA FUCK UP! A'IGHT?" Niecey yelled at everyone. "Uh-oh. She turned ghetto." Sesshoumaru warned everyone. "What's ghet-to?" feudal Shippou asked. "It's when you shorten words like all right instead you say a'ight. And the instead you say da. Like you all instead y'all. Ya understand now?" Kouga asked. "Yeah." Mini Shippou answered.

**I know stupid place to end it but now I ran out of ideas. DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry. But I'll update as soon as I get an idea and have typed it! I promise! **

**Well Cya lata!**

**Miss. Talk-too-much.**


	5. author's note!

Hi ppls! Sorry for not updating! I have major writer's block right now! I'll make it up to you by making the next chappie by making it extra long! If I get any ideas! O yeah! My cousin D.J. will have to write for me in the next chapter! Cuz of my writer's block and im having too much homework and chores I barely have any time to update! And I'm also getting bad grades so I'm going to be banned from the computer for a week. Parents say they love you but they take the most precious thing away from you!

**To everybody who goes to Hanshew middle school:** My cousin is a perv! So if he does anything perverted to my story please tell me!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! Ja Ne from

Miss. Talk-too-much!


	6. chelsea's transformation

**Hey I'm DJ. Im writing this cuz my cuzin was banned from the computer. I don't know what she said about me but what ever she said it wasn't true! She said she didn't want that cookie! –takes deep breath- sorry overreacted.**

**She wrote down what to write for the reviews. Here they are.**

**Ariane: **I'm no Kikyo lover. Ok? I hate her! Hey I'm 12 going to be 13 in Dec. and I'm a sevie! But I curse ok? I know it's stupid but when I'm frustrated with something I going in a quiet and private room all alone and I swear very quietly Cuz if I don't I end up emotionally hurting somebody to the ultra level. I don't know why I swear but I do. OK I'm going to keep the main character but I'm not sure what ppl want! And I guess it's stupid to say I'm going to put inu/kag fluff even though they're already together! lol. Well thanks for a few tips about things I don't really understand. But I'm a gullible person so you know. All my friends say I try to hard to please ppl. Oh yeah! It was taken place in 1993 at the beginning I forgot to put the date! I'm such a butthead for forgetting! Well where she comes from the year 3000 I just picked any high number on how many years back she went I hate doing math!

**Darkangel12224:** Hey Agnes! Thanks for the complement!

**From Miss Talk-too-much!**

**Disclaimer: me not own inuyashie or Inu-chan's gang! But me own the obviously made-up characters! (Don't ask! Just read! My cuzin told me to type this!)**

"Hey! Niecey!" Feudal Shippou called. "Yeah, bugaboo?**(I hate writing stupid nicknames but I figured she's girly)**" Niecey answered. She gave him that nickname because he's way smaller than her brother Shippou. "Are you and your brothers surely related?" mini Shippou asked. "Yes." She answered.

"But 2 of your brothers are different full demons and the other 2 are full warlocks." He replied. "Well, if you are a half demon and half witch you stay like that until you are 1,300 yr.s old. By then you get to choose to be a full demon of your choice or a full witch or just stay the way you are. That's what I chose." She said with a smile.

"Oh I understand now!" he said proud that he just learned something new to tell his new parents. Niecey smelled something familiar. She scowled at the scent. Like someone covered by a nasty scent of over 50 men on one person. "Kikyo! Why the hell are you here?" Niecey was ultra pissed again.

By then everybody came. "Well, we know that you have the shikon jewel! And father desires to possess it!" Kikyo said with a stupid smirk. "How did you find out?" she asked with shock. "We have our ways. Oh and Hi Inu-baby!" she said like he's her boyfriend. **(like hell! Im a Kikyo hater also.)**

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Inuyasha said with disgust. "But Inu-baby…" she whined. "I said NEVER CALL ME THAT IDIOTIC NAME! I HATE IT COMING OUT OF _YOUR_ MOUTH!" he interrupted. "Do you love that skank, Niecey more than me?" Kikyo asked with a pout that made her even more ugly.

"EEEWWW! Quit making that face your going to make me throw up!" Sesshoumaru said in disgust. "I agree." Everybody said at the same time. "I love cats more than you!" Inuyasha yelled. "What about you? Don't you love me?" she asked feudal Inuyasha.

"Hell no! I already have a mate and she pregnant with my pups!" he yelled while trying to stop himself from shredding Kinkyhoe with his claws. "But you can just leave her for me!" she pouted. "I love kagome! Not you! I hate you! I'd turn gay before loving YOU!" he was more pissed than ever but not enough to transform into his full demon self.

"Leave my brother alone before I shred you with my bare hands**(or paws?)**!" Chelsea yelled. "I took care of your little sister Nox, Sesshoumaru! I can take care of Chelsea!" Kinkyhoe laughed. "Nox? Who is she?" Kagome asked. "She was Sesshoumaru's sister and Inuyasha and Chelsea's half sister. She was a full inuyoukai. She and Chelsea were very close until…she got killed." Kouga answered.

"YOU KILLED NOX! YOU WILL PAY!" Chelsea was so pissed she began to transform. Her eyes turned red with blue pupils and her claws got larger. "Chelsea control yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. "CHELSEA!" Niecey yelled with fear. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Niecey started to walk towards her.

"Please, Chelsea!" Inuyasha yelled. She still had her witch powers and electrocuted them as they came closer. They screamed in pain as they got zapped but still stayed strong for Chelsea. They finally got to her. "Chelsea please! Stop! Control yourself!" Niecey yelled as she got zapped.

When Inuyasha got to her he grabbed her locket and opened it and he show her a picture of him and Sesshoumaru with their parents. "Please Chels, remember what dad said 'control your anger at all times' please remember!" he yelled. Finally she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, Inu-Chan!" she yelled as she hugged him. "Hey, Chelsea it's ok." He replied. "But Inuyasha…" she started. "But nothing! Just shut up it's ok!" he half shouted.

Hi. I know short but I don't know that much about the story only the names of the characters. So R&R it would make my cuzin very happy. If you don't and make her sad I'll hunt you down like a dog and kick your ass.

**Well Ja Ne!  
From DJ**


	7. sorry but discontinued

**I'm really sorry to say this but im going discontinue this story. **

**Reason: To me this story kinda sucks. I know that you probably think that it does too. It's sucks becuz the main character is the made up character. So that's the reason.**

**- Miss. Talk-too-much.**


End file.
